Creed Jonova
Introduction Creed the Captain of the now Disbanded Phantom Pirates and is for lack of words a twisted son of a bitch who enjoys killing and torturing people just so he can taste there blood and hear their screams. Appearance Creed wears Black pants that are tucked into Blood red Combat boots a diamond studded belt around his waist along with another one with Seven Dog-tags running along it, that is tilted over the other one. a Blood red short sleeved Hoodie that is unzipped showing that he is not wearing any under shirt and showing off his muscular chest along with a black Tattoo that starts on his neck and ends on his chest. He has Plain flawless skins along, His face is devoid of any baby fat, Along with his neck length dirty blond Hair and Blue eyes Gives him a handsome look. He wears White bandages on his hands and uses a pair of three-pronged forearm-mounted razor-sharp claw as his main weapon. He also has blue and red flame like tattoos on both his arms from his wrist up. Personality "Heres my rule for battle it simple Kill or be killed but either way take as many lives as you can " - Creed He is a bloodthirsty murderer who kills as naturally as he breathes and enjoys battles to no end. He will slay even his own followers without hesitation, because they disobeyed him or simply ceased to please him. The sufferings he endured as a child caused him to hate the entire world but he doesn't seek revenge or anything like this, he simply hates and kills. He is arrogant and convinced of his own abilities and invulnerability almost to the point of megalomania though this is perhaps justified as he is shown to be a highly skilled fighter. he also hates to lose most of the time and is often seen as "twisted" by a large number of people, He is also clever and knowledgeable; He knows what he needs, he knows how to use it and he rarely underestimates his opponents,when confronted to an opponent he admires, he may reveal his weaknesses to make things more interesting. He has no Honor. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship if needed in battle, He can wield a cutlass naval sword made out of Kairoseki. His swordsmanship is great enough to contend with long range weapons like multiple arrows, machine guns, and even bazookas. he also used sword to fight Ghost and held he is own for a short while, only losing their battle because of Ghost being a Top rated Swordsmen. Marksmanship Creed owns and uses a Flintlock Pistol with Kairoseki bullets but is not as skilled with it as a Marksman. Hand to Hand Combat Creed is trained in the Heavy body style, a martial art developed in Kaminari during the old Pirate days. This style emphasizes extreme power throughout the body, And is strong enough to reflect bullets and cause shockwaves to attack at a distance. No one knows who made it or why it was made. Physical Strength He has nothing but incredible raw strength, which is great enough to launch his targets several meters with simple punch, or cause gigantic craters with a kick to the ground, and can even create fissures when angry enough. His Strength is second to only the legendary monster Whitebeard. His strength is amplified even further to monstrous levels to the point where he could probably Match one of whitebeards Punches but only When he Drinks the Blood of an opponent with great strength than his own. Agility His Speed while not as great as his strength is also pretty good being able to move fast enough as to dodge Fifty rounds of ammo at point blank range and kill the shooters while doing it but this may be due to him drinking the blood of Kizaru. Endurance His Endurance is on demon level being able to take a canon ball to the face and not even wince. It is later reveled he lost his ability to feel pain when he consumed the Chi Chi no Mi. Weapons He is able to use multiple weapons such as Swords,Guns,Spears,Knifes..Etc, But his main Weapon that he uses most of the time is a pair of three-pronged forearm-mounted razor-sharp claw that can be used with his hand to hand combat. Devil Fruit For further information: Chi Chi no Mi Summary: The Chi Chi no Mi (Lit. Blood Blood Fruit) is a paramecia-Class Fruit that allows the user to control his blood and gain small powers from drinking blood. Type: Paramecia Usage: Can only be used By using users blood wither a drop or a gallon. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation He can Control it but only uses it as a last resort. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments He can Control it but Never uses it. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King He can Control it but rarely uses it. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Ghost- The only person who he doesn't want to kill as of yet. Other History At a very Young Age he was severely abused by his Drunken father because his mother died giving birth to him. Until on his tenth Birthday he finally snapped and Killed his father, The incident warped his mind so much that he went insane and Killed Every person in the village, When he finally realized what he had done he was horrified not because he killed but because he enjoyed it, Seeing as he could get caught he quickly fled the seen and ran towards the next town. For the next month he wondered around trying to find some food and shelter going as far as killing other children just so he could eat. By the age eleven he became accustomed to killing and started taking small jobs such as assignation,Theft, and Dog fighting. At the age of twelve after living on the streets for two years he finally gained enough money to travel to Kaminari where he learned the Heavy body style, a style he believed meshed well with him, from an old man named Gen who took interest in him after watching him kill a group of thugs trying to rob him. For the next two years he trained in the heavy Body Style and his killing habits. At the age of Fourteen while Killing some rookie pirates he finds a Strange fruit and seeing how no one was left alive he decided to show it to gen who told him it was a fruit called a Devil Fruit and it gave the person who ate it ability that goes form turning his entire body into fire to turning into an animal but at the cost of losing his ability to swim. Feeling interested and not being able anyways he ate the fruit, at nothing happened so he asked Gen who told him that he will know what it does in time. After tow days of nothing except finding out that he was weaken by the sea water he continued to train and kill and it was when he a=was doing his daily killing that he found out that he gained the ability to manipulate his blood and that he could gain certain aspect from drinking his victims blood. After Mastering his Fruit Ability to some degree he went into underground fighting business where thanks to his fighting style and his Devil fruit ability he quickly became one of the best, He spent the next five years in the the Fighting Business until he felt that he needed a different challenge and decided to set off to become a pirate. After Leaving Kaminari he went on to fight and kill marines and pirates alike and earned the Epithet The Blood God. Character Design his Character design i didn't make Major Battles Vs Ghost(Lost) Vs Kizaru(Interrupted) Quotes Let me taste Your Blood To Ghost My Goal is To Make this world rain in blood To Kizaru Your Blood taste like shit To Buggy Trivia Creed's personality is a mixture of Creed Diskenth from black cat and Vega from street fighter. * His Strength and swordsman ship is from Tsunade and Sephiria Arks. * His Devil fruit ability i got the idea from watching a Vampire Movie. * Creed wishes to fight the Yonkou and Monkey D Dragon. * Creed's favorite foods are Medium rare stake and Pork Soup. * Creed Hates Weak people and People who uses their name as a shield. * When Greed was Younger he wanted to be a Doctor. Related Articles External Links Category:Human Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Former Captain Category:Marksman Category:Martial Artist Category:Arctic-Fox Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User